Starstruck
by lokifan103
Summary: Ash had a bad fever and there was no cure for it. It has been almost a year since it has happened and Delia decides to live with Giovanni again. What will happen when something goes wrong?


Giovanni was driving his new jeep in Viridian Forest with his Persian in the passenger seat looking out the window happily. Giovanni smirked and drove into pallet town and parked his car next to a house. He knocks on the door. Delia opens the door and smiles while pulling Giovanni into a hug. He picks her up and walked inside with Persian following behind them. Once inside, Giovanni set Delia on the couch and sat down. Delia moved closer to Giovanni and snuggled into his chest and let out a content sigh. "I missed you," said Delia as she looked at him. "I missed you more, dear heart," Giovanni said. Delia got up and went into the kitchen to finish making dinner. She set the plates of food on the table and went into the front room.

"Dinner is ready dear," said Delia happily. "Alright I'm coming," answered Giovanni. Giovanni got up from were he was sitting on the couch and walked over to the table. He pulled the seat out for Delia and then he sat himself. He began to dig in when he noticed that Delia looked sad. He got up and moved her plate over and kneeled beside her. "Do you want to go to bed sweetheart," Giovanni asked. Delia looked at him and nodded. Giovanni grabs her hand and walks upstairs with her into their room. Once Delia found the bed she fell down crying. Giovanni got dressed out of his orange suit and put on pajama pants on and laid next her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Delia started to cry in his chest. "I just miss him so much," cried Delia, "every since he passed away I been soo lonely."

"Love, do you want to stay with me," asked Giovanni. Delia nodded and fell asleep in his arms. The next morning Delia woke up to find that Giovanni was not in bed with her. She looked every where in the bedroom. She got out of the bed to smell pancakes cooking downstairs. Delia follow the sweet smell downstairs. Once she got into the kitchen she found Persian eating her food while Giovanni was cooking breakfast. Delia was confused of why he was cooking breakfast. Delia walked behind Giovanni and wrapped her arms around his Giovanni turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around her neck. He nuzzled his face in her hair and sighed. Both of them let go and Delia helped Giovanni finish breakfast for the both of them. While they ate they talked and Giovanni ask of she wanted to come and stay with him in Viridian City for a couple months. She nodded and got up and cleaned up her plate and went and laid down on the couch. When Giovanni came out of the kitchen he heard her stiffled sobs in the couch.

He sighed and walk towards the couch and wrapped his arms around her. He turned her towards him and kissed her lips. Giovanni and Delia arrived at his mansion when it was beginning to become dark. Then one of Giovanni's butlers came out of the house. Giovanni told him to grab their bags and carry them to his rooms. He opened Delia's door and pick her up and started to walk into the house and up to one of his rooms and laid her down on the bed. Giovanni crawled into bed next to her then she snuggled close to him. "Dear, you need to get change out of your pjs," said Giovani. "Alright then," answered Delia. She got out of bed and staters to get changed. Delia put on one of Giovanni's shirts. He chuckled and she turned around with a confused look on her face. He got up and walked over to her. Once he was in front of her he kissed her lips then carried her to the bed and got ready for a long night of passion for each other.

The next morning Giovanni gotten up early and started to get out of bed when Delia wrapped her arms around his. He sighed and tried to get out. But to his disappointment he couldn't get arms untangled. Deciding to give up he feel back asleep.  
About ten minutes later, Giovanni hears his phone ringing. So he gets up from his spot in the bed and grabs his phone. He sees that it's his second in command. He picks up the phone and something was wrong at the gym. When he was done talking on the phone he seen that Delia was sitting up with a sad look on her face.  
"Do you have do go, Vanni," asked Delia. Giovanni nodded.  
"Do you want to come woth me dearheart," Giovani asked. Delia's face changed expression from sad to happy.


End file.
